amor a primera vista
by tomoerelena
Summary: bueno ssshhhii aki estoy yo la esposa de saito thali de saito XD q traumada estoy jajaja este fic no es yaoi eehhh espero q lo disfruten y djn reviews nn sayonara


Konnichiwa¡ como están todos si tomoerelena bueno ese es mi nick pero en realidad soy thali de saito si la esposa de hajime saito XDDDDD (estas loka thalia) ah vuelto jejeje XD con otro fic bueno espero q les guste el fic tiene q lo escribí pero no lo sacaba al aire jejeje bueno y q les cuento nada solo con mi trauma de q vendrá bunbury a México T.T y no lo veré por q no tengo Money ¿alguien me presta dinero para ver a bunbury? XDDDDD bueno creo q ya aburrí XD aki les dejo con el fic espero q les guste n.n sayonara¡

Amor a primera vista

Era un 21 de noviembre, un chico paseaba por unas calles completamente vacías ya q se dirigía a su ksa (apoco heero ya tiene ksa ¬¬) el es mas o menos de estatura 1.62 su cabello color castaño, y sus ojos azul cobalto, el seguía caminando cuando de pronto escucho gritos de una persona. El acudió a ese grito q pedía auxilio (ayuda) y cuando llego al lugar vio a varios hombres rodeando a una persona q no se distinguía, entonces el chiko se lanzo a ayudarlo, después de q este termino con todos el le ofreció la mano a esta persona para q se levantara, a pesar de q el chiko no podía ver su rostro se percato de q la victima era una mujer por la delicadeza en q se levantaba, ella vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa blanca y una mochila café (donde lleva sus cosas XD)

(Ya caminando XD)

¿Te encuentras bien?

Si gracias…… dijo ella un poco nerviosa

Y dime…. ¿Q haces por aquí a estas horas de la noche? Le pregunto heero

…….. Lo q pasa es q quede en dormir en la casa de una amiga pero……

¿Pero?

Ella tuvo una emergencia, a su abuela la internaron (pobrecita u.u) y me dijo q la disculpara que seria después u.u

Ah ya veo…. Dijo serio heero y ¿te diriges a tu ksa?

Si nn….dijo sonriendo

y… ¿hay alguien q te atienda?

mmmmmmm…. No solo vivo con mi abuelo (etto el abuelo es peigan XD) el trabaja como ejecutivo (XD hasta trabajo le puse a peigan) y el ahorita el esta en una conferencia llegara mañana y pues mi madre vive en otro lugar…

mmm ya veo ……….. Entonces quédate en mi ksa…dijo el chiko

(Sorprendida) ¿Perdón?

Es muy peligrosa q estes sola en tu ksa ya q puede q esos hombres investigen donde vives (con una cara de ¿q estoy la chika y ambos se fueron a la casa del chiko

Bueno ya llegamos… dijo el

Este entro a su casa sin darle importancia a la chika y se sentó en un

Sillón…………….. Arriba hay un baño donde podrás cambiarte y dormirás en el cuarto a mano izquierda (hay dos cuartos)

Gracias……..

La chika subió y en cuanto ella entro al baño el muchacho subió y se encerró en el cuarto en donde este duerme ya para cuando relena a havia salido este ya estaba encerrado en su cuarto

Bueno y estos se durmieron en sus respectivos cuartos…….

------a la mañana siguiente-------

¡heero! Escucho de unas voces q tocaban como locos el timbre XD heero bajo y abrió la puerta y adivinen quienes eran nada mas y nada menos q duo, wufei ,trowa y Quatre q llegaron a ksa de heero para jugar cartas (pokar) (ya les cambie el vicio a estos niños XD) estos se acostumbraron a q cada miércoles y viernes se reunian a jugar pokar en casa de heero, justo cuando entraron a la sala vieron bajar a una chika muy hermosa de una estatura media, cabello largo y lacio, ojos azules , delgada y rubia, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta (imagínenselos) pero el q mas se sorprendio fue heero (se acuerdan q aquella noche no la pudo ver) pues este quedo impactado con tal belleza

bueno aki les dejo XD es q ya me canse (¬¬ eres una floja) jajajajaja pero tengo mas x escribir y no se preocupen lo escribire todo aun q aun no lo eh terminado pero lo terminare yo puedo nn bueno se cuidan vale bye nnnnnnnnoooooooo el 20 de septiembre llega bunbury y no lo veré x q¡ (¬¬ ya Thalia calmate) quiero ver la peli de johnny deep la de la fabrica de chocolate quiero un chocolate wonka XD bueno bueno bye atte: (tomoerelena) thali de saito esposa de hajime saito (¬¬ mentira q no estoy traumada)


End file.
